Arachnophobia
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: (My first Mortal Kombat OC, please be kind) Those that fight for good are often handsome guys or pretty girls, and then there's Fang. A member of the fallen Arachnia Clan, this is the good version of D'vorah, as long as one can get over their fear of spiders. Please read, review, and have a laugh


**Mortal Kombat: Arachnophobia**

**Chapter 1: Friends and Enemies**

Look in my eyes, all four of them in a nice gold color. I have two main ones and two small ones on my forehead. I have my human features, but I am anything but human. My arms and my legs are covered in a tough exoskeleton as black as charcoal. I have claws on my hands like knives, and I have scythe-like appendages that can come out my back.

My name is Fang, and I am a member of the fallen Arachnia Clan. I am thinking you have already figured me out. I am a spider, but believe it or not, I am your friend. If you are Kytinn then I will have you for lunch. Sadly, there are too few of my kind left. There were too many Kytinn led by D'vorah. Many of my kin were killed in battle. This is why I fight

_'You may have fallen, but in my memory you live on'_ I thought to myself,

Even in Outworld, I try to do my best to show that there is some good folk here. Please don't run away. I will not hurt you. Honestly, I know that I am ugly, but if one can hold a genuine hand out to me in the way a friend would, I would gladly take it and I will try not to cut your hand. I am always on the move from place to place, and from fight to fight.

Now that Mortal Kombat has come and it was time to face my destiny. Kotal Kahn is right to say that the destiny of all life is death, though I would rather slit my own throat than serve him or fight alongside D'vorah. I had arranged a small meeting with a friend of mine at a local tavern near the port where the ship will bring the fighters to the tournament

"It's usually the pretty ones that fight for good," said Sareena

"Well, I failed that test, good to see you, Sareena," I replied, making her chuckle,

"You should look at yourself in a better light, you're good on the inside," Sareena replied, I offered her a seat and some tea for starters, "I can understand why you seek to enter the tournament, but you're kind are few in number...the odds aren't exactly in your favor, Fang, I admire your courage," Sareena sipped at her tea. Nice of her to be concerned.

"Doesn't everyone who enters this tournament try to kill each other?" I replied, Sareena smirked a grin at my tease, "thanks Sareena, I don't have very many people that I can call a friend," Sareena touched my hand as a friend would, "the ship for the tournament will board soon, I'll do my best to stay alive, for both our sakes," Sareena nodded lightly.

Sareena put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Just be safe out there,"

"I'll try to come back in one piece," I said, and made my leave,

**Character Profile:**

Name: Fang

Species: Zhīzhū (also known as 'Spider-Folk')

Origin: Arnyek

Resides: Outworld

Gender: Female

Fur: Short and light brown (covers her entire body, and has a tomboyish pixie cut on the top)

Eyes: Gold (with no pupils or irises)

Affiliation: Arachnia Clan

Weapons: Claws, Four Retractable 'Back-Scythes'

Appearance: The bitter enemy of the Kytinn, The Zhīzhū draw their appearance from spiders. They have four eyes, two fangs, no nose and a heightened sense of touch and vibration. Fang wears a black and copper leather top and black leather pants and boots with a copper-colored leather flap with the kanji 'Kumo' ('spider') in front near the bottom

Alternate Look: 'White Huntress': This is modeled after the Cerbalus Aravensis. Her eyes are black. Her body is covered in short white fur, and fading into black fur on her forearms and elbows. Her fangs and appendage blades are also black. Her outfit is just like Frost's leather outfit in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance with copper replacing the blue

Powers and Abilities: Fang's spider affinity makes her very agile. She can use her 'back-scythe' pincers and claws to climbs up obstacles, or rip her opponents to pieces. Her pincers are larger than a Kytinn's and can be used to hold down opponents in a grip rather than stab into them to hold them down. She can also shoot spider silk from her mouth

**Signature Moves:**

Black Widow's Kiss: Fang stabs her pincers into chest of her opponents, and bites into the neck sawing her fangs back and forth in their flesh, and an added finishing kick

Silk Coffin: Fang shoots silk from her mouth, trapping her opponent and pulls them into a back handspring kick

Spider Slash: Fang pulls her opponent in to be slashed three times across the face with her claws, and three times across the chest with her pincers and finishes with a kick

**Fatalities:**

Drawn and Quartered: Fang uses two of her appendages to hold up her finished opponent while the other two hold the opponent in a pincer vice. As she applies more pressure, she tilts her head with a smirk, and blink of her four eyes before ripping her opponent to pieces with the head, arms and limbs flying in all directions, and Fang covered in blood

The Silk Guillotine: Fang shoots spider silk from her mouth while using her appendages to wrap her opponent in a cocoon. As her opponent tries to wiggle away, she holds her opponent down, digging the tip of one of her scythe appendages into her defeated opponent's back. Finally, she uses a second appendage to cleanly cut off her opponent's head.

**Interactions:**

(Fang enters a fight flicking out her back appendages before saying her first lines. After her opponent says their repartee, she retracts them and takes up her hands and body into a fighting stance. Her other introduction is she climbs down from a tree using her claws and appendages, and says her part. After her opponent speaks, she's ready to fight)

**Johnny Cage:**

Johnny: Got news for you...

Fang: Oh? What's new in Earthrealm?

Johnny: You're gonna go splat on the front page!

* * *

Johnny: Eyes up here, Spidey

Fang: I got four of them on you

Johnny: That's just wrong on so many levels

* * *

Fang: Show me what you got!

Johnny: More moves than you have legs

Fang: We'll see about that...

* * *

Fang: I'm not D'vorah, Cage

Johnny: At least you have some charm...

Fang: I'll take that any day

* * *

**Cassandra Cage:**

Cassie: Eww...I don't like spiders

Fang: You'll get over it, Cassie

Cassie: Yeah, once I stomp you with my boot

* * *

Cassie: Fang, you need a makeover

Fang: Nothing looks good on me

Cassie: Let's try a punch in the face (or "Let's start with a manicure")

* * *

Fang: Time for the tickles...

Cassie: Not you, not ever

Fang: I promise to be gentle...

* * *

Fang: I'm your friend, Cassie

Cassie: Then change your name to Charlotte

Fang: Hey, I like that book...

* * *

**Kano:**

Kano: The itsy-bitsy spider...

Fang: Went up the waterspout

Kano: I'm the rain that washed you out

* * *

Kano: No one likes spiders

Fang: No one likes a rat

Kano: Guilty as charged

* * *

Fang: No good, just the bad and the ugly

Kano: How about some plastic surgery?

Fang: How about some scars for your collection?

* * *

Fang: Kano...

Kano: Go back to your burrow, Spider

Fang: Sure, with you as my kill...

* * *

**Jacqui Briggs:**

Jacqui: First D'vorah, and now you?

Fang: Outworld's diverse in species

Jacqui: Outworld's just loaded with 'nope'

* * *

Jacqui: Wassup, Creepy-Crawly?

Fang: Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment

Jacqui: How about a punch in the mouth?

* * *

Fang: Can we be friends, Jacqui?

Jacqui: I'll take to the zoo before I take you to the mall

Fang: And leave me there on purpose?

* * *

Fang: I'm here to help, Jacqui

Jacqui: I wouldn't have pegged you as a good guy

Fang: You want bad and ugly? Look at Kano

* * *

**D'vorah:**

D'vorah: Zhīzhū vermin

Fang: Kytinn trash

D'vorah: This one will have your head!

* * *

D'Vorah: As you breathe we multiply

Fang: Kill the queen, and the hive dies

D'Vorah: This one will see to your extinction!

* * *

Fang: So we finally meet?

D'Vorah: A shame our meeting will be brief

Fang: I'll make your death slow and painful

* * *

Fang: You have Zhīzhū blood on your hands

D'Vorah: The end of your kind is at hand

Fang: I would rather go down fighting

* * *

**Mileena:**

Mileena: I could use one with your skills

Fang: And you can use a paper bag over your head

Mileena: First I'll slice off your tongue!

* * *

Mileena: Fang...

Fang: That's my name, but you have more of them

Mileena: The better to devour you with

* * *

Fang: Someone was beat with the ugly stick

Mileena: I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!

Fang: Oh? Struck a nerve, did I?

* * *

Fang: Wow, I thought I had facial issues

Mileena: Do you look at yourself in the mirror, Fang?

Fang: Ever tried cracking a smile?

* * *

**Tanya:**

Tanya: Zhīzhū pest

Fang: I'll rip off your legs, and shove them down your throat

Tanya: Not now, not ever Fang

* * *

Tanya: Annoying little bug

Fang: Read a book, spiders are arachnids

Tanya: It matters not to me

* * *

Fang: You know spiders are good luck

Tanya: Any spider I see is getting my boot

Fang: This is why no one likes you, Tanya

* * *

Fang: The bigger the spider, the greater the reward

Tanya: I know, that's why I'm so eager to kill you

Fang: Killing you will be a service to all of Outworld

* * *

**(Author's Note: There will be more interactions coming as I update this, this is all I can think of for now)**


End file.
